¿cual es tu miedo?
by VaipraFallent
Summary: Terminadas aquellas palabras, la infanta antena se retira a sus aposentos. Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de todos ellos y como si fueran desconocidos partieron a sus respectivos templos. Cap.2: Afrodita
1. Chapter 1

**SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE,**

simplemente me encanta hacer historias diferentes con sus personajes.

* * *

¿Cuál es tu miedo?

Una brillante luz segó sus ojos azul turquesa e instintivamente busco la mano de aquel que era su mismo reflejo. Acostumbrados a la penumbra de aquella prisión en donde esperarían por largo tiempo que el juicio final llegase a ellos ahora una incandescente luz pasaba por aquellos parpados.

Sintió la necesidad de jalar aire a sus pulmones una vez más, empezando a diferenciar gran variedad de sensaciones, dándole por entendido que podría abrir aquellos orbes nuevamente y poder ver la luz del sol otra vez. Sentía un cosmos lleno de paz, reconfortante para él y para los otros que le acompañaron en aquella temible obscuridad. Sintió la necesidad de mover aquellos músculos, siendo los primeros sus manos y posteriormente los dedos, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Esa voz reconfortante les invitaba a levantarse nuevamente e igual que todos aquellos ahí postrados no hicieron más que verse a las caras. Incertidumbre total fue lo que sintió al ver a esos otros hombres y como todos ellos no esperaron a para formular sus cuestiones.

— He tenido una larga platica con mi padre — comenzó a hablar aquella mujer de tranquila paz — y junto con otros dioses ha aceptado que aquellos que han caído en las guerras anteriores puedan respirar una vez más el aire puro de nuestra amada tierra.

Silencio total fue lo que le siguió a esas palabras llenas de felicidad, y el murmullo se comenzó a hacer cada vez más presente. Aquel que fuese patriarca una vez se acercó a pasos lentos a su querida deidad y colocando una rodilla en el suelo, fue seguido por aquellos hombres más jóvenes, pero la sensación de tristeza, de traición a su querida diosa le lleno el alma nuevamente y con ojos húmedos hizo aquella simple reverencia.

— Todos ustedes vivirán nuevamente entre nosotros, una nueva oportunidad se les ha sido entregada y espero que esto sirva para que liberen sus corazones de aquellas opresiones que los consumen lentamente — dijo con esa dulce autoridad, luego poso su verde mirada en aquellos que "le traicionaron alguna vez" — Todo lo anteriormente ocurrido fue por causa de mi hermano Ares y es por ello que no puedo quedarme tranquila al saber que ustedes, mi querida élite de oro, sufran por sus acciones, es por ello que les he otorgado esta nueva oportunidad. — bajo los peldaños que separan el trono del patriarca a la parte central del templo y comenzó a pasar entre aquellos que fueran sus mas grande orgullo — de ahora en adelante, quiero informarles que ustedes regresaran a sus respectivos templos — y se dirigió primeramente al lemuriano de ojos lilas — Shion, quiero que retomes tu posición como patriarca de mi ejército, en cuanto a la cuestión de mis santos, Mu, quiero que forjes una nueva armadura de Géminis, ahora que tenemos a sus dos guardianes presentes — esto evidentemente lo dijo volteando a ver a sus queridos gemelos — una simple armadura no será suficiente para ambos. Ahora mis queridos santos, vallan a descansar y pronto mandare a un mensajero para la siguiente reunión.

Terminadas aquellas palabras, la infanta antena se retira a sus aposentos. Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de todos ellos y como si fueran desconocidos partieron a sus respectivos templos.

Aquel de ojos azul profundo, adornado por aquellas largas hebras de color dorado caminaba sin poder entender lo que sucedió. Entro a lo que llego a considerarse el templo más sagrado entre los doce, aunque por mera costumbre conserva sus hermosos ojos cerrados, camino hasta la zona de meditación en donde con anterioridad hablaba con el mismo Buda. Estiro sus manos y comenzó a sentir la fría roca de las longevas y nuevas paredes, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero viendo a su querida infanta no calculaba más de dos años desde que él y el resto de los dorados hubieran unido toda su fuerza en aquel desesperado ataque, porque siendo sincero, aquella unión solo fue por la desesperación de poder ayudar de alguna forma a ganar aquella terrible guerra.

Llego sin problemas hasta la gran e imponente puerta que resguarda el preciado jardín de Virgo, en donde tomo la irremediable decisión de cometer suicidio utilizando a sus viejos compañeros de armas. Camino a paso lento, sintiendo la humedad de ese hermoso pasto, al llegar frente a los sales gemelos sintió la fiera necesidad de contemplarlos una vez más; abrió sus parpados lentamente al tiempo que tocaba el delgado tronco de uno de los árboles, extasiado por tanta belleza, se dio cuenta que de ahora en adelante disfrutaría de esta nueva oportunidad dada por la infanta para disfrutar de aquello que alguna vez considero "mundano".

Se sentía un completo extraño en aquel templo.

Cierto que en aquella ocasión fue el quien cuido con tanta devoción el tercer templo, de igual manera es bien sabido que no es más que un traidor, a diferencia de su hermano, — el cual divagaba por el templo en aquellos momentos—, el sí tenía plena conciencia de todos y cada uno de esos atroces actos que cometía y por ello no se sentía merecedor de aquella nueva oportunidad que la infante les ofrecía. En cierta forma sentía un miedo atroz que recorre cada una de las células en su ser, de hecho ni siquiera sabe cómo enfrentara a su hermano, después de casi quince largos años de estar separados, sea por lo que sea, él fue quien cometió los peores actos por codicia, él fue quien inicio la guerra santa en contra del santuario marino y sabiendo que ahora aquellos a los que alguna vez pudo ver como sus amigos, ahora simplemente lo quisieran ver muerto.

Saga caminaba con esa forma tan pulcra característica en él, guardo silencio al estar frente a su par y por su cabeza pasaba más de mil y un formas de como iniciar una conversación con su tan querido hermano; pues aunque paso lo que paso, ahora sentía cierto alivio de saber que era un hombre nuevo, quizá confundido como todo el resto, pero aun así fue perdonado.

Se acercó cauteloso hasta estar frente a este, por su parte, Kanon volteo su rostro lleno de vergüenza, fue cuando sin pensarlo más, sintió el cálido abrazo de su hermano gemelo, haciéndole entender que ahora no lo dejaría solo nuevamente, por una vez en toda su vida, el menor de los gemelos sintió una paz que inundaba su alma y esto le arranco una sonrisa de sus labios.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el nuevo flujo en el santuario podía sentirse mejor, mientras que algunos santos comenzaban a arreglar sus diferencias, otros más actuaban como si nunca hubiera pasado aquella terrible era en la que Ares gobernó sin piedad. Esa tarde, Shaka se quedó solitario en su templo, aunque sentía el cosmos de sus demás compañeros, siempre le intrigo uno en especial, y no es que desconfíe del gemelo menor, más bien, este le produce cierta curiosidad a su persona.

¿Cómo es que alguien puede ocultar tan rápidamente su cosmos sin el menor esfuerzo requerido? Eso sin duda despertó más la curiosidad que hasta hace poco permanecía sepultada en el olvido para "Shaka de Virgo", aquel que era considerado el más cercano a los dioses. Por mera costumbre poso aquellos penetrantes orbes en el horizonte, observando con cierta fascinación los templos menores y cada una de las muestras de vida en aquel mágico lugar. Sin querer vio como el santo de Géminis caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos entre pasajes que solo los dorados conocían, fue entonces cuando decidió seguirlo.

Su mirada estaba perdida, confundida ante el nuevo hecho de respirar aquella briza marina; desde que despertó, el primer lugar que llego a añorar durante todo este infinito tiempo fue el oleaje, la calidez de la arena, la briza fresca, el olor a salitre, el sonido arrullador, esa sensación de paz que solo lograba conseguir frente al mar. En cierta forma se sentía un completo desconocido para aquella mujer que le regalo una segunda oportunidad y aterrado de ver a aquellos que llego a lastimar en más de mil formas, huyo hacia el único lugar que sabía que podía contar. Poso aquellas turquesas al horizonte, donde nuevas nubes se acercaban amenazantes a la orilla.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en aquella blanda cama de arena, aspirando con devoción aquel aroma, inundando sus sentidos hasta perderse en aquellos recuerdos que tanto anhelaba; por un segundo poso esa penetrante mirada en aquellas nubes tan cercanas, recordando una parte de su existencia, un pasado caprichoso y lleno de rencores hacia la humanidad, llena de engaños, nada más que simples mentiras.

Sabe que pese aquellos sentimientos que la infanta pueda tener hacia su persona, no es digno de su perdón, ni siquiera cree que el recién liberado Rey de los mares pueda perdonar a alguien de su calumnia, sabe perfectamente que aquel santuario que ayudo a reconstruir desde las ruinas ahora lo toma como el más grande traidor y con ello sabe que debería de haber aceptado el castigo que le impusieran los dioses.

Aún recostado en la arena y con los ojos cerrados, sigue indagando en aquellos recuerdos, buscando cual fue su fallo inicial, buscando el origen de lo que es, y con la característica de su signo, el arcadio cambio de humor rápidamente, llegando lejos de una buena conclusión.

Desde una prudente distancia, el hindú observa en silencio al mayor, descifrando cada expresión de su hermoso rostro, sonrío para sí mismo y después de considerar que era suficiente lo observado se comenzó a acercar lentamente sin dejar en descubierto su persona.

— Es típico en ti ahogarte en un vaso de agua —. Aquella voz logro sacarlo de sus divagaciones — ¿se puede saber por qué saliste corriendo de los doce templos?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia — contesto de la única forma que sabe hacerlo, con arrogancia. Fue entonces que aquel que nació bajo la custodia de Pólux poso su penetrante mirada en aquel que osa interrumpir su reclusión y con fingida preocupación agrega — no me vengas a decir que a más de uno le preocupa lo que llegue a sucederme, eso ni a Saga se lo creo.

— Kanon, Nuestra vida siempre expresa el resultado de nuestros pensamientos dominantes* — guardo silencio un segundo y al constatar que el mayor lo escucha atento y continuo — y es por ello que ahora te encuentras en esta encrucijada… Caballero.

Mientras que aquellas figuras seguían en su posición inicial, como si se tratara de figuras esculpidas en la arena, una briza comenzó a jugar con aquellos cabellos de color dorado, repentinamente una sonrisa se dibujó en aquellos labios que aparentaban seriedad, luego recordando la posición inicial, la seriedad recayó nuevamente,

— ¿Qué ha de saber alguien como tú? —. Regreso su mirada a las eternas olas del océano, repentinamente sonrió ladino, cargado de sarcasmo puro —… que naciste siendo dichoso, bajo el cuidado de Buda— cerro los ojos y aspiro aquel aroma, llenando con él sus pulmones, luego lo soltó lentamente y continuo — ¿Cuál es tu miedo más profundo? Si has sido desprovisto de aquellos sentimientos tan mundanos… ¿puedes contéstame algo tan simple?

Ante aquella petición, el susodicho no supo que decir, por primera vez se encontraba en una encrucijada, si bien es cierto lo que Kanon acaba de decir, desde que era un niño, fue desojado de aquellos sentimientos tan mundanos, aquellas cosas triviales como el clima, el hambre o la simple felicidad le eran tan extrañas como la simpleza de la vida que ahora tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de nueva cuenta, fue por esta y por muchas razones más que su serio semblante mostró una sonrisa sincera y llena de curiosidad. Cosa que el mayor no pasó desapercibida.

— Y bien… ¿ya tienes la respuesta? — pregunto divertido, pese a ello un sentimiento de rareza se estaba apoderando de él nuevamente, era algo así como una calidez que comenzara a llenar un vacío en su interior — aún sigo esperándote…

— Sabes, ante la respuesta que quieres oír de mi propia boca, lo único que podría decirte Caballero, es que uno vive con las cicatrices que uno mismo elige* y es por ello que nos encerramos en esa parte de nuestro pasado — dijo el hindú posando esas orbes tan profundas y misteriosas sobre las turquesas de gemelo menor, luego con completa libertad se sienta a un lado de este y observa ahora el cuadro que tiene al frente. Simplemente dejo que esas azuladas esferas se hastiaran con tantos colores encontrados, tantas imágenes, sensaciones, olores y porque no, hasta el sabor del salitre que se colaba por su boca, por todo ello continuo con aquella respuesta — pero ahora depende solamente de uno mismo, el que esas cicatrices sanen y dejen seguir adelante.

Kanon guardo silencio, aun medita aquellas simples palabras y por un segundo una sonrisa de verdadera sinceridad se apodera de ese frio y desganado rostro, miro nuevamente al horizonte antes de volver a hablar.

— Sobre la pregunta anterior — hablo de nueva cuenta el menor —, no creo llegar a tener un miedo tan profundo como algunos de nuestros "hermanos" los han llegado a sentir en carne propia, creo que esos sentimientos aun me son ajenos, pero me gustaría experimentarlos alguna vez. — Kanon volvió a reír, sin más le parece realmente fascinante este chico, queriendo experimentar sensaciones que cualquiera llegaría a tomar como extremas. La curiosidad le empieza a consumir un poco más, cosa que el hindú nota con cierta gracia.

— Tú sí que eres extraño niño, mira que querer experimentar el terror, eso ni la propia Atena quisiera sentir — dijo entre risas.

A decir verdad, aquel intimo momento comenzó a acercarlos cada vez mas, entre bromas y bromas, ahora es el hindú el que pregunta.

— Dime la verdad. Cual es tu peor miedo?

Tras unos minutos de meditar su respuesta, Kanon se vio serio y contesto con la mayor sinceridad posible: — aquello que fue mi mayor temor ya ocurrió. Pese a todo, el ser encerrado en una prisión marina por aquel que bino al mundo a mi lado, el confabular una guerra por ceguera, rencor y ambición y el morir en soledad por una buena causa, eso mi amigo, es el peor miedo que llegue a tener en su momento.

Fascinado por sus palabras, Shaka medito por un segundo la siguiente pregunta: —¿ Y ahora...?

— Ahora...— dijo calmo, siguiendo con la mirada el va y ven del oleaje — ...el mayor temor que puedo llegar a tener es despertar un día y darme cuenta que esto ha sido un hermoso sueno.

Shaka entendió completamente aquellas palabras, sin mas que decir guardo silencio, observo como el de caprichosos rasgos se levanto de su lugar, camino unos cuantos pasos y después regreso con un pequeño montículo de ramillas secas, las acomodo de forma circular, rodeado por unas cuantas piedras marinas y encendió una cálida fogata.

— Comienza a refrescar.

— Eso se siente en el ambiente amigo— para cuando el mas joven se levanto, Kanon volteo a verle enarcando ceja izquierda.

— ¿Ya te vas?.

— pensé que querrías quedarte un momento solo con tus pensamientos.

— es mejor estar en compañía de un buen amigo...

En la imponente entrada de la tercer morada, bajo las serenas luces de las antorchas, se encuentra Saga preocupado por saber donde demonios se metió su hermano ahora, no es que desconfié de el, pero le preocupa que algo llegue a ocurrirle.

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta este punto.

Ya tenia ganas de subir esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo, pero antes quería adelantarla un par de capítulos antes de sufrir el típico atorón creativo.

En esta saga pienso tomar solamente a los Santos Dorados, a todos y cada uno de ellos, empezando así con nuestro querido gemelis menor (lo siento lo leí por un fic que recientemente comencé a seguir y se me pego xP). espero que les agrade esta nueva saga, créanme que disfruto mucho de escribir sobre los dorados y sus conflicto internos jajaja.

aclarando que seguiré actualizando las otras historias que tengo pendientes (menos notas de viaje, von esa historia tengo pleito aun).

Sin más solo me resta decirles nos leemos hasta la próxima...


	2. Chapter 2

SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE...

Solo me gusta causarles traumas a sus personajes

* * *

Hoy puedo llorar porque las rosas tienen espinas

o puedo celebrar que las espinas tienen rosas.

¿Cómo será tu día?

Anónimo.

* * *

Todo era silencio y obscuridad.

Lo último que su mente recordó fue esa ocasión en la cual regreso de entre los muertos, abriendo el paso a sus camaradas que decididos con querer llegar hasta donde Atena y avisarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, cumpliendo con la supuesta excusa de cortarle la cabeza y llevarla hasta Hades.

A su mente llegan esos últimos momentos en donde los doce guerreros más fuertes del ejercito de Atena se reunieron y decidieron desesperadamente entregar su vida para ayudar a esos jóvenes que posteriormente se convertirían en leyenda.

Recuerda amargamente esa obscuridad que lo cubrió todo nuevamente, entregándole el dolor más horrendo que haya imaginado en su vida. Recuerda que esperaba junto a sus hermanos de armas el temible juicio que los dioses estaban preparando.

El crimen: levantarse en contra de los designios de los dioses.

Esperaban aquella sentencia al tártaro, lugar donde encierran a los traidores y las potentes amenazas, lugar donde los de su clase terminan desde tiempos inmemoriales, era verdad que él era un pecador, fue completamente consiente sobre el impostor que gobernó aquel viejo santuario, que derramo sangre inocente a diestra y siniestra sin importar a quien o que fuera, era más que una verdad, esa era su realidad. Pero de entre tanta obscuridad nuevamente se hizo la luz, una luz tan cegadora, tan brillante y llena de una paz que no siente ser merecedor.

Sintió que se ahogaba y de forma automática sus pulmones se llenaron de la más pura fragancia. ¿Acaso era su imaginación? ¿Era ese un juego cruel de los dioses para torturarlos más? ¿O en realidad estaba respirando nuevamente? Era más que obvia su confusión, evidentemente sintió miedo, un miedo sumamente cruel, aunque al poco tiempo escucho la voz que le confirmara que nuevamente estaba vivo; abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando que se acostumbraran al brillo del sol, estaba en medio de un salón, rodeado por aquellos que fueron sus compañeros, igual que el estaban perturbados. Automáticamente sus ojos buscaron a la persona que le es querida, sintiendo un gran alivio al verlo a los ojos, quien también le regresa esa mirada llena de interrogantes. Poco a poco comenzó a mover sus extremidades, sintiendo el bombeo de su corazón y al ponerse de pie finalmente la miro vestida en su infinita gloria.

Frente a ellos estaba la mujer más hermosa, ya no era una jovencita, ahora era toda una mujer, su mirada posee un aire maternal, su sonrisa comienza a disipar sus dudas, comienza a caminar a donde ellos y con sinceridad aclama.

—He tenido una larga platica con mi padre — comenzó a hablar aquella mujer de tranquila paz — y junto con otros dioses ha aceptado que aquellos que han caído en las guerras anteriores puedan respirar una vez más el aire puro de nuestra hermosa tierra.

Silencio total fue lo que le siguió a esas palabras llenas de felicidad, y el murmullo se comenzó a hacer cada vez más presente. Aquel hombre que llego a ser patriarca una vez se acercó a pasos lentos a esa mujer que profesa y colocando una rodilla en el suelo, fue seguido por aquellos hombres más jóvenes, pero al ver el rostro de aquellos que igual que él llegaron a pensar en traicionarla, agacho la cabeza por vergüenza e haciendo reverencia reconocieron a la joven mujer como su sagrada diosa…

Los días comenzaron a pasar lentamente hasta convertirse en meses, en los cuales casi no ha hablado con nadie, salvo con Death, su mejor amigo en el mundo. Aun sentía una confusión sumamente grande, a sabiendas que ha cometido grandes horrores, injusticias sin antecedentes, que fue cegado por el poder, la codicia y se presumía por ser uno de los más orgullosos y bellos en todo el santuario de la diosa; Afrodita comenzó a caminar hasta el jardín de rosas envenenadas, sus fieles amadas, y con nostalgia miro aquel bello lugar; sigue tan pulcro y su fragancia es la misma.

Pese a que están en verano, hay algunas lloviznas repentinas; camino hasta sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo, esa sensación de frio, la humedad en su ondulado cabello — la nostalgia de la vida misma— y sonrío amargamente ante su desconcierto.

—¿Por qué nos dio esta nueva oportunidad? — decía el hermoso rubio de ojos azul cielo— ¿Por qué nos castiga de esta forma? — rompió en llanto ante aquellas preguntas sin respuesta — ¿Por qué?

Ahora podía decirse que el pisciano se convirtió en un mártir, tratando de sacar la lógica a esta razón, cosa que aún no comprende del todo. En palabras de algunos de sus compañeros debía de estar agradecido. ¿Agradecido, por qué? ¿Por despertar nuevamente frente a la mujer que negó alguna vez? ¿O quizá por estar en compañía nuevamente de aquellos a los que traiciono en más de mil formas? Sabe que tiene que arreglar las cosas lo más pronto posible o de lo contrario esa culpa lo consumirá en una completa obscuridad.

Se quedó ahí parado bajo la lluvia durante un buen rato, pensando en sus remordimientos, tratando de solucionar esos enigmas existenciales, tratando de encontrar la felicidad nuevamente.

Por otro lado él se encontraba merodeando nuevamente su templo, un vaivén entre los obscuros pasillos que alguna vez estuvieron tapizados con rostros inanimados, llenos de dolor, ira y confusión; camino hasta llegar frente a la puerta donde se resguarda el tótem de su armadura, la cual lo abandono en medio de una batalla que definió así su merecida muerte. Se siente inseguro, incapaz de llegar a portar esa armadura de nueva cuenta, se siente indigno de vestir la armadura que vigila el paso de la muerte en el territorio de su diosa.

Resignado decide abrir esa puerta y encarar el origen de sus miedos, pero algo lo detuvo. Repentinamente sintió que él lo necesitaba más que nunca; una sensación llena de desesperación, pues un alma estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por toda esa obscuridad que lo atormenta. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, sin detenerse a avisar o hacer protocolos de cortesía al pasar por las casas ajenas, lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que tan frágil esta Afrodita en estos momentos y sabe que lo necesita, aunque su orgullo no le deje hablar. Comenzó a bajar la velocidad una vez que estaba sobre las escaleras que salen desde el templo del aguador hasta el de los peces gemelos, siente inseguridad del poder ayudar a ese hombre — si ni siquiera puede ayudarse el mismo —, de ver en qué estado está sumergido ahora o peor aún, de encontrar un cuerpo inerte entre aquellas hermosas y pulcras paredes.

Llego empapado, frio como un cadáver y se detuvo repentinamente frente aquella enorme entrada. Suspiro. Elevo su cosmos al máximo para que su amigo se percatara de que era el, que escucho su silencioso llamado, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Por primera vez Death Mask sintió una horrible sensación recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.

Miedo.

Sin dudas ese espelúznate sobresalto se debía a un profundo miedo que comenzó a irrumpir en su sarcástica seguridad. Con desespero asomándose por sus rojizos orbes se adentró en aquel templo ajeno, buscando entre habitaciones, pasillos infinitos hasta que dio con el lugar adecuado.

Ahí lo miro. Parado en medio de aquel hermoso jardín escarlata, silencioso, sin movimiento alguno. Su respiración era leve, pero continúa, con la cabeza agachada y su rostro oculto entre sus largos cabellos. Death comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta donde el otro y con tristeza levanto su rostro para observar la desesperación y angustia que aquellos ojos azules tanto han ocultado en estos últimos meses.

—Afrodita — se aventuró a decir, pero no recibió respuesta por parte del mencionado —, soy yo. Death

El rubio de enrojecidos ojos no se movió ni un solo milímetro, entonces el canceriano lo atrajo hacia el con sutileza jamás antes vista.

—Vamos adentro, te vas a enfermar — pero a cambio de eso el susodicho se dejó caer en los brazos de aquel hombre, unos brazos que profesan seguridad y comprensión para sí mismo.

Lloro.

Lloro como jamás lo había hecho antes, lloro todo lo que pudo durante un tiempo indefinido, lloro hasta que sus ojos terminaron sumamente hinchados y ardientes, lloro como todo un niño pequeño.

—Perdóname — era todo lo que el de piscis decía.

—Lo sé, ahora vamos adentro y puedes explicarme todo con clama — dice el canceriano.

Por primera vez no había reclamos, ni disensión, o palabras sarcásticas que terminaran en bromas con humor negro. No. En esta ocasión solo había un sentimiento mutuo de culpa. Después de dejar a Afrodita sentado en la sala, Death se tomó la libertad de entrar al cuarto de baño y de este sacar un par de toallas para secarse un poco de la lluvia, la cual poco a poco comienza a caer más. Salió de aquella habitación con la toalla colgando sobre sus hombros, luego se acercó a donde dejo sentado al otro y se puso a su altura, comenzando a secar su rostro para luego colocarle el trapo como capa.

—¿Ahora si podrás decirme que demonios tienes? — dijo Death olvidando la cortesía anterior — desde hace días te veo metido en esa maldita idea de hacerte el pu… mártir.

—Ya decía que venias solo a gritarme — contesto con más calma el rubio.

—Florecita, odio admitirlo pero me preocupa mucho ese estúpido comportamiento tuyo. Jamás te habías puesto de esa forma, ni cuando por primera vez tus manos se llenaron de ese tibio líquido.

—¿entonces uno no puede arrepentirse de todo aquel mal que ha hecho? — pregunto sarcástico el afectado.

—No, — dijo con simpleza.

—Era una pregunta sarcástica genio.

—Me importa un comino si es sarcasmo o no. ¿Desde cuándo el Caballero más orgulloso ha sentido la necesidad de lamentarse por lo que ha hecho? — comenzó a dejarse llevar — Afrodita. Lo lamento, pero soy el único que conoce esta faceta tuya, no dejaría que nadie más te viera así, destrozado, confundido y que se aprovechara de este momento — dijo el albino de forma más sincera.

— Entonces tu eres la persona que mejor sabe cómo me siento — dijo mientras lleva una mano a su rostro y comienza a tallarse un ojo — tu mejor que nadie sabe cuál es ese sentimiento de culpa por haber seguido ordenes — comenzaba a sorber la respiración —, por haber atacado sin piedad a una persona indefensa, por comportarte como un idiota.

— Tú lo has dicho florecita — dijo el canceriano guardando su posición — yo sé cómo te sientes, sé por la confusión que estás pasando en este instante, por la que pasaste en aquel momento cuando abriste los ojos nuevamente y respiraste una vez más, se cómo te sientes al pasar a un lado de ellos y que te miren como un vil traidor. Sé exactamente que es esa sensación.

— ¿entonces? — dijo nuevamente Afrodita — dime entonces como puedes ignorarlos, ignorar todo y no dejar que te consuma.

— En primera deja de llorar y en segunda ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

— ¿Qué? — pregunto confundido.

— ¡Quiero que me digas a que le tienes miedo! ¿Por qué es tan importante lo que piensan los demás? — un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos — tú no tienes que darle cuentas a nadie, excepto a tu diosa.

— Death — dijo antes de romper en llanto nuevamente.

— No te hagas, y contéstame la pregunta. ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Afrodita trataba de calmarse un poco, comenzó a respirar más lento; Death por su parte se puso de pie para luego sentarse a un lado del rubio. Saco la cajetilla de tabaco de la bolsa de la camisa y tomo uno, posteriormente lo coloco en su boca y ahora saca el mechero para luego encenderlo.

Dio la primer bocanada, y mientras que el afectado se digna a contestar aquella pregunta hecha con anterioridad, coloca el cigarrillo en su boca nuevamente, luego pasa su brazo sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo y lo palmea dándole ánimos, esto a Afrodita lo confundió un momento, pero dejo que el canceriano hablara.

— Mi mayor temor es que la armadura no me acepte — dijo ante la mirada atónita del menor — si se llegase a necesitar y la única salvación sea utilizarla una vez más — tomo el cigarrillo de su boca y luego lo aparto echando a la vez el humo —, si la armadura considera que no soy digno de utilizarla una vez más y si eso te llega a poner en peligro… no me lo perdonaría jamás.

— ¿tan importante soy? — dijo un confundido Afrodita.

— Con decirte que eres al único que considero como a mi hermano — dijo con una sonrisa ladina — ahora contesta tú.

— Pues el sentimiento es mutuo — dijo agachando la cabeza y mirando al suelo —, creo que tengo miedo a que esto no sea más que una fantasía cruel — sonrió triste por un instante —, tengo miedo de que Milo se entere de todo lo que ocurrió, de que la señorita Atenea realmente no perdone nuestras acciones, que todo el mundo crea que realmente soy un traidor…

— Lamento decirte que entonces somos los peores en ese campo amigo mío, por lo que tengo claro es que nosotros simplemente regresamos a tratar de vivir esta vida, no echarla a perder con lamentos. Ya lo dijo tu diosa, ya le juramos nuevamente lealtad, lo demás no me importa, incluso Saga sabe eso. Es momento de que dejes de lamentarte y mejor comienza a sonreír como antes o yo mismo are que lo consideres como una mejor opción.

Esto arranco una sonrisa de los labios del menor, negó con la cabeza y luego observo que Death se pone de pie, con sorpresa le pregunta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Por algo de beber, estoy seco de tanta palabrería.

— ¿Podría traerme algo a mi también?

— ¿Me viste cara de tu mesero?...

Durante aquella noche de lluvia, en las instalaciones del doceavo templo del zodiaco, un par de amigos conversan amenamente sobre todo aquello que el destino les tiene ahora preparado, tratando de sacar todos aquellos miedos y dejarlos colgados para nunca más olvidar el verdadero objetivo.

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños Afrodita!

No pude resistirme a publicar este episodio. Sé que no es la fecha correcta, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo :)

La verdad es que este lo escribí una noche de lluvia y solo me dejé llevar; siempre he pensado que Afro es un hombre sumamente interesante, sensible y orgulloso y que la única persona que lo conoce mejor es Death, por eso es la actitud del otro al encontrarse con su amigo en medio del jardín en plena lluvia.

Muchas gracias a luisamargotp por su comentario.

Y pues no me queda nada más que agradecer a todos los que llegan hasta este punto.

Nos leemos pronto ;)


End file.
